


All Inside of You.

by dimplesmcflirt



Series: I see you, I hear you, I feel you. [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesmcflirt/pseuds/dimplesmcflirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Bellamy and Clarke's encounter at the terrace from Hello Kitty Tattoo. (If you haven't read that I'm afraid this won't make much sense).</p><p>Ultimately the consummation of Clarke's fantasies about her insanely attractive neighbor, and they're powered up sexual experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Inside of You.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised you guys more was to come, and here you have it, lots, lots more. Thank you, to the more than lovely [LuxeLisbon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxeLisbon/pseuds/LuxeLisbon) for all the help with this, you are one dynamite gal.

It was a warm summer night outside on the terrace, but not unbearably so, what was unbearable was the silence growing between them. Bellamy grew nervous at every passing second, wondering if he pushed the girl that far too soon, and Clarke was weighed down by his confession. Had it been that much of a push? He was going for a little dramatic flare, but he hadn't thought much of it. Had it been a confession? It was the first conclusion she came to, because she hadn't exactly said anything before he pressed the question, so what could he be dying to know?

"What is it that I know?" Clarke decided on being coy, not deterred by the content of his question, or the added nickname.

"We're playing that game, are we Princess?" The pet name slipped through his lips without much thought then, just because it seemed to affect her in some way. "You know about my tattoo. And I know for a fact you haven't seen me naked. Not through any traditional methods, at least."

"I'm thinking you used the same methods to find out that I know?" She pressed, ultimately deciding to not back down, since she'd already brought this whole situation upon herself. "I mean, I haven't said anything about it... Not out loud."

Bellamy studied her for a while, the blonde, blue eyed, paint-stained Princess that lived in 3B and decided that much like his, her half confession would do. "Telepath." He said simply offering her a small nod as he tapped his temple.

"What?!" Her voice came out in a squeal, eyes widening as she clutched tighter to the art supplies she had brought upstairs with her, taking a deep breath of fresh air that at least felt cooler than inside her apartment, here, higher and out in the open.

"I'm a telepath. I can read minds, see thoughts depending on how fleshed out they are." Bellamy frowned a bit, taking a tentative step closer to her then. 3B seemed nervous, curious, yes, but absolutely taken aback, almost like a dear in headlights, his protective nature was taking over his brain. "You have powers too, don't you? That's how you knew about the tattoo... Isn't it, Princess?"

"Clarke. My name is Clarke." She froze even further in her place as she noticed him stepping closer to her, her palms starting to sweat. She'd never told anyone about her powers, was the handsome - almost - stranger from 3A really going to be the first person she told? Granted, Clarke didn't exactly have friends, or any plans to tell her mother, but still, was this going to be... "And yes. I do. It is." She breathed out before she could run circles around her head debating about it, and now that she thought of it, would she even be able to hide it from him? He could read her fucking mind. "I didn't have to tell you that though, did I?"

"I'm not... I'm not doing it now. I'm blocking you out, I couldn't just when you came in and saw me here because you have a really insanely loud brain, it was talking over mine it's hard to... Tune it out. Particularly after..." Bellamy pressed his teeth to his upper lip, before he licked his lips in a nervous fashion. He wasn't sure if he should talk about what happened, in case she didn't want to herself. The Princess, Clarke, still seemed as much like Bambi as she had a couple of moments ago, and he wondered if she ever had any guidance on the matter. "How long have you... Had your powers?"

"About seven months? It hasn't been long." Clarke didn't mean to sound as defensive as she did about the question, but it had come out that way, and she made no mention to apologize.

"What?! Fuck, that's... I think that's unheard of. It usually happens at sixteen at the latest. You are older than sixteen, aren't you?" He was sure the question would sound stupid, since he was also sure that she lived alone across the hall from him, but if he had used a fake ID to work, she could have done the same for other reasons. She didn't look sixteen, but you never knew these days. Except for the fact that she was huffing indignantly at him. "Okay, you are, of course, I'm sorry."

"I don't know much about it, it hasn't been long, I'm still learning to... Control it, it seems to be pretty natural, but it's heavily rooted on feeling." Her eyes darted to the beat down couch by the railing and she made her way to it without second thought, and sat down on it, looking down at her sketch pad. 3A followed her to the couch, but didn't make a move to sit down just yet. "I had a rough youth, when it comes to that... My father died, and after that... I was never who I always wanted to be." Clarke couldn't quite put a finger on why she was telling him all this now, but she figured that if she was admitting she had powers to this stranger, she might as well talk to him about things she had really been needing someone to talk to about.

"Are you that person now?" Bellamy finally made a point of sitting down beside her, even if her eyes had yet to leave the sketchbook in her lap, and he looked down at it in curiosity, but moved his eyes up to her profile soon enough, she was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Trying to be. Getting there. I guess. Figuring out who that is, and all." She smiled nervously, letting go of her lip and turned to him then, her heart started fluttering a bit faster once she felt the couch dipping beside her to indicate that he had settled beside her. "I'm telling you all this and I don't even know your name."

"Kind of stupid that we've bumped into each other at least a handful of times, and have lived across from each other and never knew each other's names, eh?" He smirked easily, as she finally looked up at him. "Bellamy, I'm Bellamy."

"Clarke." She repeated, holding her hand out to his and rolling her eyes light heartedly in a soft scoff as she noticed he was bringing it to his lips, that turned into more of a breathless chuckle as his lips pressed into her skin and she was thrown back into her earlier fantasy, eyes narrowing as she watched him.

"You've mentioned already, but I still think Princess suits you better." He added a lascivious wink to that, and watched as she blushed deeply at that, her eyes narrowing further in thought.

"Bellamy..." Clarke trailed off, biting at her lip as she figured out how best she could post the question. "How many of my... Thoughts, have you actually heard?" She asked finally, deciding she should protect herself in case she was reading things wrong.

"If you're asking about what just happened before you came up here, I was definitely a part of that." Bellamy knew what she was asking, so he decided it was best to be direct with her and get the awkwardness out of the way. "Not at first, I didn't make you think about that, I should clear that up... But when flashes of your fantasy basically assaulted me, if I can call it that... It was very hard to block them out, and at some point, I suppose I started projecting into them. It's not something I do often, since it's not easy, you need a very open and willing channel, very little interference from the other party..."

"I was sleeping. It was a dream." She cut him off, as if that explained why there had been so little interference on her part. "I had never..." Clarke shook her head then, feeling her mouth dry, and licking her lips to try and counter act that.

"What? Dreamt about me that way? You seemed to know pretty well what you wanted, even before I started actively taking part in it." He smirked a bit, really beside the point of helping himself about it, but he was intrigued about the idea that she was dreaming, he'd never tried to manipulate someone's dream before, and now that she'd mentioned it, it seemed like the perfect training ground for this aspect of his abilities.

"That's because I'd never done it in my sleep... But I had thought about you that way before. Awake." Clarke thought that if he was being this blunt and honest with her, she owed him the same courtesy. "It had never been that..." She fought to find words to explain it now, but they escaped her.

"Intense? Mind blowing? An absolutely unparalleled experience?" He offered her the explanation she seemed to be looking for, and smirked again, it was lighthearted this time and followed by easy laughter. "I think I had something to do with that too. I wasn't exactly idle during it either. I was in the shower when it hit me full force, and I'm enough of a big boy to admit I took full advantage of it."

"Oh my god." Clarke could feel the heat spreading from her cheek all the way down her chest, and settling somewhere in her stomach as she felt the weight of his confession. "You mean to tell me we shared an orgasm before even knowing each other's names?" She hid her face behind her hands as she giggled nervously.

"You know, I'd have figured the whole several feet away without touching each other bit would have been more of a surprise." For all the things that had happened between them that night, Bellamy hardly found he was being inappropriate for flirting with Clarke.

“That part I still find hard to believe, the other just doesn’t sound like something I’d do. Really.” She blushed further, as she noticed he was actively flirting with her, and she wasn’t sure why that made her so flustered.

“We have superpowers, nothing should be hard to believe, Princess.” He bumped his shoulder with hers, chuckling a bit, and licking his lips again, as he wondered if he was making her nervous or just flustered. “Matter of fact, you haven’t told me exactly what it is that your power is yet?”

“I can see through things? X-ray vision? Though it’s not exactly x-ray because it looks nothing like an x-ray, just like barriers vanish between me and whatever it is I want to, am going to see.” Clarke took a deep breath explaining what she understood so far of what she could do.

“And did you actually make the barriers of my clothes vanish or was there just an opportune moment?” Bellamy quirked an eyebrow, biting his lower lip, unable to keep his curiosity in check.

“It was an opportune moment. I haven’t crossed that line yet.” She shook her head, chuckling a bit, because of course he would ask that.

“But you could.” It was more of an affirmation than a question.

“If I wanted to.” And it was her turn to smirk at that, but after that they settle into a slightly sexually charged silence.

“I’m getting it removed.” Bellamy piped up after a while, running his fingers through his hair. “The tattoo.”

“What? Why?” The question has left her lips before she can really stop herself, and she’s forgetting all the time she’s spent actually thinking that the tattoo was completely out of place with the picture she had painted of 3A, Bellamy.

“I got it on a drunk bet with my sister and some friends of ours the last time she came to visit. It’s been a long time coming, really. Do you know how hard it is to avoid people from seeing it while I’m trying to have sex? It kind of takes away from the experience.” He settled even further back into the couch, stretching his arms against the backrest.

“Come on, it can’t be that hard. From which angle are you fucking a girl that she gets a look at your ass while at it?” Feeling bold by their conversation so far, Clarke allowed herself the quip, not that it was proving hard to talk to him in such manner.

“Have you seen my ass? It’s pretty nice. Girls want a proper look at it, and I have to guide things away from that.” He snorted, exasperatedly for dramatic purposes.

“You do have a pretty nice ass.” Much like a lot that day, she’s admitted to without much thought. “I’m not sure if I’m being so honest with you because I don’t see the purpose not to, or if I actually feel comfortable around you, Bellamy.”

“You can feel free to go with the second, I already told you, I’m not prying into your mind right now, I’m not going to without telling you that I am, or without you asking me to.” He smiled reassuringly at her, reaching over to tuck a strand of hair that’s fallen over her face behind her ear.

“Why would I ask you to do that?” Clarke frowned, genuinely curious by whatever he could have to answer to that, but the smirk he offered her in response had her holding her breath. 

“Have you ever had sex with a telepath?” The question hung in the air, and before both of them can really process what’s happening they were both laying on the couch, his body pressed over hers. Her hands inside his shirt and his inside her hair as their lips are dragging over each other’s fighting for dominance, and he’s lowered his shields enough to know that she wants it to be a fight, but ultimately she doesn’t want to win.

They don’t start tearing at each other’s clothes until they are safely sheltered in his apartment, door locked behind her as he pressed her back against the wood, sketchbook long forgotten upstairs. Bellamy picked her up, and Clarke as if on queue curled her legs around his hips, her fingers making quick work of discarding their first piece of clothing: his shirt.

“Bellamy.” He earned the first sigh of his name soon enough, for sinking his fingers into her thigh quite harshly, the feedback from her enough to know not to go easy on her. He squeezed her to him, trapping her bottom lip between his teeth in a strong tug before he finally pulled her away from the door, and headed over to his bedroom, placing her on the bed. He leaned back so he could reach for her shorts, popping open the button and dragging down the zipper quite viciously before he tugged the jeans down her legs.

“Fuck.” He grunted when he realized she was basically naked for him already, her panties coming off in his eagerness and her nipples pebbling through her shirt making it quite obvious that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Clarke pulled at the shirt, slipping it over her head, and smirking at him as she sat up on the bed. “Double fuck.”

Clarke’s laughter rung through the bedroom, as she let Bellamy have his moment to quietly observe her. His eyes as intense as she’d ever remembered them, seemed to burn with a whole new type of fire, and she wasn’t sure if she ever felt so desired with a single look before.

“I don’t know how much of this is cheating and how much of this is you.” She whispered, her brain fuzzy with the smell and the feel of his, the sight of him in front of her all tanned skin and more freckles than she could have ever imagined.

“Believe me, Princess… I don’t need the help.” Bellamy winked at her lasciviously as he pressed over her once more, this time on the bed, really making her body sink into his mattress. “It’s just to get a better feel of what you want, but trust me, I don’t do anything I don’t want to.”

“What you’re saying is… I shouldn’t be looking at it as cheating?” Clarke smirked, but it vanished soon enough since he was kissing her like he was a parched man and her mouth was what he was thirsty for. His hands curled around her wrists and pinned them over her head during their kiss, and this time she didn’t fight much against his restraints before she relaxed. She melted into him quite unabashedly, hands sinking into his hair once he finally let go of her wrists, only because he was stating to move his lips down her neck.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” He chuckled heavily against her skin, licking a straight column up the side of her neck and humming at the slight taste of salt mixed with something that was just her. His lips curled behind her ear then, pressing a sound kiss at the sensitive spot, before he wrapped them around her earlobe in a small, but purposeful tug that had her squirming under him. Nails dragging down his back caused his muscles to respond, his hands in time divided, one splayed behind her back, holding the girl to him. The other sunk possessively around her ribcage, thumb tracing the outline of the curve of her breast, all the way in, which earned him the second sigh of his name.

“Bell…” She choked on it this time, as his teeth found her the spot where her neck met her shoulder and pressed harshly, his tongue covering the area then to sooth it, and he sucked, in sure hopes to leave a mark, which wouldn’t be hard, considering how pale she was. Clarke sighed at the feeling, shivering a bit excitedly at the prospect.

“I was half expecting you to complain about this…” Bellamy smirked into her skin, as he eyed the red spot he just left with pleasure, before he dragged his lips in long open mouthed kisses down her collar bones, not shying away from scraping his teeth over the stretched skin either. God, she had fantastic skin, so soft and now flushed a perfect shade of pink. “Being marked.”

“I normally would have… Given I’ve just learnt your name.” Licking her lips she sank her fingers back into Bellamy’s hair, tugging at the dark curls, getting a bit lost at not only the luscious feel of them, but the beauty behind the sight. “But now you’re the only person I know who knows about me, and I’ve told you more about my life than anyone I’ve met in the past year.” She whispered, and her breath caught as she looked down to find his eyes trained on hers, by no means less heated, but with an added softness that made heat spread more than just between her legs, but through her as a hole. “I feel like I don’t really have a choice other than to trust you.”

“I don’t take that lightly, Princess.” He told her, trying to channel all his earnest to god feelings in his voice, as his lips found the spot over her fluttering heart and brushed against her skin, tenderly. “You can trust me, I will help you figure this out… I’m sort of a specialist.” Bellamy added with a light hearted with, trying to lighten the mood and help her relax.

“I’m starting to think you consider yourself a specialist in everything.” Clarke giggled, but it was heavy, and breathless, his wink had her possibly throbbing with desire and she had never had the sort of sex she didn’t feel self conscious about laughing or talking too much. She’d read plenty about how finding a person you could do that with was the best you could do, she had just never thought it to be possible.

“Well, I am an avid reader and a professional learner, if you can call that a thing.” Bellamy laughed, bringing one of his hands that all but dwarfed her up close to his face and licking at his thumb, he rested it over her nipple before he started caressing it, his lips savoring the skin around it.

“I don’t… Suppose being a telepath hurts?” Her words got cut off as he started toying with her nipple, and she could feel it aching with tension as pleasure shot right through her, a straight connection to her clit that had her squirming under him. Legs hooked around his hips and feet flailing to tug his sweatpants down.  

“It has its perks when it comes to learning about the human psyche, for sure.” He nodded in agreement, as he breathed over her already painfully hard nipple, and it drew a mewl like sound out of her he just had to hear again. So before he tried that again, he licked at the bud generously, giving it a gentle suck before blowing carefully again. This time her whimper was accompanied by a grunt of his owns, as she pushed her hips up against his sweatpant-clad erection. “Fuck, Clarke.”

“I’m trying to, you’re the one who seems to be eager to torture me.” Clarke wasn’t proud of it, but she was genuinely whining as she pushed her hips against his again, one of his hands moving to hold her down steady, and she let out a disgruntled noise.

“Princess, we haven’t even started breaching torture, I’m just trying to give you what your body needs.” Bellamy traced a wet path over to her other scrumptiously ample breast, but didn’t bother teasing her so much with it, mostly because he really just wanted to suck at that nipple, hard. He left his hand toying with the other one, and timed every pinch he gave it to a bite of his teeth on its twin. “And might I add, what a delicious little body it is.” Another wink.

“God…” He was killing her with those winks, and if they weren’t so light hearted she would be feeling actively put off by his smugness, but there was something so genuinely sweet under it, she couldn’t be fazed. The idea of what he meant by torture causing her breath to hitch in an intrigued way. “You’re pretty fucking delectable yourself.”

“I’m sure you’ve had plenty of time to access that, so don’t mind me playing catch up here. It’s only fair.” Bellamy licked at the soft skin of her stomach, pliant against his fingers as he dragged his hand down from her breast to her ribcage and her waist, pressing hard and making her back arch off the bed. God, she was so responsive, he’d have to pace himself when he finally got inside her not to blow his fucking load too soon. “I think, we should address the elephant in the room,” He added with a nip to her navel.

“E-elephant?” She mumbled, wanting to slap herself because she could hear the desperation in her voice, and she’d never been like that before.

“Your fantasy.” Bellamy replied quickly, his eyes glinting mischievously as he looked up at her from his spot perched on her left hipbone. “I think we should address it. Heads on, obviously.” His voice was a mixture of heavy and playful, and soon he was lowering himself to the ground, on his knees. With strong arms wrapped around her thighs he dragged her to the edge of the bed, and braced her legs over his shoulders, before his eyes finally darted down for a look.

God she was wet for him, and not just a little turned on, would accommodate his cock with some ease wet for him, Clarke was positively dripping, and he knew there would probably be a stain he couldn’t care less about on his bedspread. He moved one hand back to her stomach, and made her lay back down on the bed, or at least lean back, since apparently she was insisting on staying perched on her elbows, blue eyes locked on him.

Bellamy didn’t know if this was the work of months (weeks?) of built up frustration, the intensity of the connection they had shared earlier or what he was doing to her now. He liked to think it was a combination of all these things, because as much as he prided himself on being a pretty good lover, he’d never seen someone so turned on before. Sure, he’d had women writhing and being more vocal, or demanding, sometimes annoyingly so, but when it came down to it, he couldn’t remember ever making a girl so wet, if she had still been wearing underwear it would have definitely been ruined.

“Is there something wrong?” Her voice finally breaks the silence and she doesn’t sound so desperate, but somewhere between curious and insecure, because she thinks he’s been staring at her cunt for about a minute and a half, and no one’s ever done that before.

“Wrong?” He snorted, and he didn’t mean for it to sound so incredulous, but really, how could something ever be wrong? Bellamy blushed a bit, at the thought that he might have been admiring his handy work for a little too long, but then lowers his lips to the light dusting of trimmed curls just over her slit.  “If you consider being dripping wet for me wrong, then…” He smirked easily up at her again.

“I don’t see how I could be anyway else with how long I’ve wanted this… If I weren’t so much of a chicken shit I’d have barged across the hall and probably said something very coherent like, you, me, fuck, fuck?” Clarke doesn’t have much time to giggle at her own quip because Bellamy is opening her up to him, and licking a hungry path up her slit, gathering her wetness on his tongue and she is shuddering in response. “Fuck indeed.” She called breathlessly.

“Princess, your taste is absolutely delirious.” Bellamy hummed as he kept lapping close to her entrance, before finally delving his tongue into her walls, feeling her pussy clenching around him in what he knew for now was anticipation. “I want to make you cum like this so bad. I’m so fucking happy I get to do it now, I don’t think I’d stop thinking about it until I did.” He breathed as he moved his lips up to her clit, moving one of his hands down so he could press his fingers into her, two replacing his tongue. “I’d probably come knocking on your door tomorrow and ask you if you wanted to be my breakfast.”

“Most important meal of the day.” She gritted out in a long moan, her head thrown back, and her fingers finding purchase in his hair, where she tugged eagerly. How this could possibly be better than her fantasy, she wasn’t sure, but it was, with his lips curling around her clit and sucking at the sensitive bud relentlessly. His fingers found a savage rhythm to match, and he was pumping two inside her, curling them whenever she figured she got too quiet for his liking, or forgot to tug at his hair. “Bellamy.”

“You know, I don’t make much of a habit of seeing people again. But considering the convenience of the fact that you live right fucking across from me, and I seem to be growing addicted to the way my name sounds in your voice, you might have to get used to my face.” He smirked as he stopped his over-stimulating assault on her clit to give her some time to get a breath in, not that he’d actually stop paying attention to her little pleasure button, he just decided to press his tongue down on it flat, dragging a lick upwards a few times.

“As long as it’s between my legs I won’t fucking care one bit.” Clarke bit back, and she was glad that he slowed down because it gave her time to actually assimilate her orgasm building inside her without having it rip through her without much notice. She wanted to ride this out, and she wondered if Bellamy could read it in her thoughts on her body language because he let it steadily build inside her before he started ravaging her clit again, and with a strong push of his hand she was clamping down around his fingers. Back arching off the bed, and pressing her hips against his face, braced on his hair and shoulders Clarke rode her orgasm, gasping for breath and calling out to him, finally relaxing back into the mattress after.

“God, you’re a gorgeous creature.” Bellamy whispered beside himself as he brushed his lips along her inner thighs, helping her legs from his shoulders, and hooking one arm around her so he could settle her more comfortably onto the bed. “Do you want to clean these or should I?” He gestured towards his fingers, and even though he was sure she was still recovering, she reached one hand out to him. “Exactly what I was hoping for.”

Clarke smirked at him, even if lazily, glad that he crawled up her body to offer her his fingers, and she darted her tongue out to lick then tentatively before wrapping her lips around the thick, dark fingers. God, his skin didn’t only look like this perfect mix of caramel and cinnamon, but he actually tasted like salted caramel. That or Clarke was really high on her orgasm, which could also be true, either way she was humming around his fingers, sucking eagerly, egged on by how shallow his breathing had grown.  

“Jesus Clarke.” He all but whimpered as she let go of his fingers with a loud pop, licking her lips then, just in time for him to crush his to hers. He was pushing into her pretty damn aggressively, her body sinking further into the mattress, as his now wet fingers traced a quick path down her body to find her over stimulated clit. Just a touch made her hips buck up against hers, hands shooting out to grasp his arms, and she shook her head, so he stopped. “Too sensitive?”

“Yeah, and you really don’t need that anymore.” She answered his question, glad that he had asked instead of just plucking the answer from her brain, and it made this all the more real. She seemed to have a better understanding as to where and how he took advantage of his powers. More to just follow through with queues he got from her body language, or things that she didn’t have the breath to say anymore. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” Clarke repeated herself, reaching for his face then.

“I’ve never had sex with someone like us before… Someone with powers.” Bellamy decided to meet her honesty with a little of his own, because he figured he owed her that much. “So even if I can’t say I’ve spent as long thinking about you in particular, I have thought a lot about this, and I’m happy it’s you, Princess.” He smirked as he slowed the pace of the next kiss they shared, wider at the lazy but comfortable hum he got in response.

“Why is that?” She had a smile across her lips, as her fingers drew lazy patterns up his arms and shoulders, which left soft blazing path on their way to tangle into his hair. Her smile grew happier at the soft sigh that left his lips when she carded her hands through his hair soft but precisely.

“For one, you’re gorgeous.” He waggled his eyebrows a bit, as they kept trading slow paced, but long kisses and lazy touches, his fingers tracing circles on the outside of her thigh she had wrapped around his hips, or braced against her back, holding the girl to him. “You’re witty, and funny, very genuine… If the pieces I’ve seen you carry out of your apartment are yours, also very talented, the same goes for how you seemed to get a hold of controlling your powers without much help or what to go on by.” He went on, brushing his lips along her jaw, as he pushed her hair aside a bit, before kissing her ear soundly. “Call it a mind reader’s intuition… But I think there’s something really special about you Clarke.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” Clarke replied, but it’s shaky, and she’s feeling this absurd warmth spreading over her, a thing he seemed to be doing all night. She was tempted to ask if his powers had nothing to do with temperature manipulation as well, even though she knew that made very little sense. Bellamy doesn’t take long to laugh at her comment, and it’s bright and lighthearted and Clarke could definitely get used to the sound.

“Only you, Princess, only you.” With that he kissed her again, this time it’s a little more urgent, and his hand is moving from her back to her waist, the other being added by her feet in a now successful attempt to kick off his pants, and finally, they were both naked. “Last chance to back out of being my first mutant.” He teased, but he meant it, if she wanted to give up now, he’d have the worst case of blue balls he’d ever had, but he’d deal with it.

“Read my mind, telepath.” She smirked widely at him, as she kissed him again, deeply, canting her hips up towards his as she thought there was no way in hell she was stopping him now. His answering smile was as delicious as he was, and she swallowed it in another kiss, one of his hands having moved to her face, as he eyed her for certainty. “Condom?” Clarke pressed, handling his care with both affection and impatience.

“Yeah, nightstand.” Bellamy agreed, and nearly tore through the one she handed him, for a second wondering if Jasper’s powers had graced him, but really not sparing Jasper much a thought at all, because he was covered and pressing his cock to Clarke’s warm, inviting entrance soon enough.

“For fuck’s sake Bell-“ Just as she was about to chastise him again, she could feel one sharp deep thrust of his hips, and he’s fully inside her, stretching her in a way she feels so full, it’s almost like she feels complete. Like she’s found something that’s always been missing, and it’s like finding someone she can banter and laugh through sex with, it’s finding someone that fits her, for her, she just had to let him in. The months of making the walls between her apartment and his disappear, taking down the emotional walls both of them might have put up around each other as well.

He fucked her slow, but intently, intimately, worried that she might still be overstimulated, and worrying about himself as well. Bellamy was sure he could feel this girl inside his brain like he had never felt someone before, like she put herself there as much as he pulled her in, like she was spreading through the rest of his body, leaving a mark, making him hers. He could be intimidated, he should be cautious, but he was too god damn excited, and drowning further into it with every gasp that left her lips, or every time she moaned his name when he hit a particular spot inside her.

Clarke’s hands were greedy as she savored the opportunity of finally getting her hands on the body she’d been admiring so intently for months. His skin was hot and smooth, and dark, and gorgeous and she archived the thought of licking every single inch of him for another time, though he did lick at the sweat of his neck, the expanse of his collar bones and chest, and never shied away from biting into his shoulder.

He tried touching her in a way that would give her the same sense of urgency, dragging his hand across her back, squeezing at her thighs and hips strong enough he was sure she would wake up with bruises shaped like his fingers the next days, and it made him feel on fire. His lips pressed to her neck, her ear, her shoulders, the swell of her breasts, any patch of skin he could manage to get to by ducking his head in time with a strong thrust of his hips.

“It’s like you’re everywhere… Fuck.” Clarke called out, and for a second a weird expression crossed his face, but he just shook his head, and pressed his lips to hers again. One hand curled around her hip, he rolled them around effortlessly, sitting up, as he adjusted her body on his lap, and leaned back against his dark headboard. The change in position has him deeper, as he pushed at the curve in her back and makes her arch it, hips slotting with his to an indecent perfection.

“Can you read minds now too, Princess?” His breath was hot and ragged against her ear, and he questioned how much longer he was going to last. Bellamy moved one of his hands back to her breast, remembering how her mind had gone all haywire as he was stroking her nipple and put himself to the task again. “I was just fucking thinking about how you seem to be everywhere.” His whisper came against her neck then, as his head moved to capture his lips with hers again.

“Bel-la-my.” She dragged at the syllables in his name, might like she dragged her nails down his back without mercy, though one had stood as an anchor at the back of his neck, leverage as she pushed back into his every thrust, growing closer before he ever started toying with her nipples again. She half whined and half whimpered as he started, biting at his lips and tugging at the lower one in a barely controlled grunt. “I’m-” Clarke managed to get out, but he cut her short in a similar grunt, and a nod of his head. One sift pinch of his fingers to her nipple, and she came undone around him.

“Clarke.” If his voice were anything, it would be sex, pure, unrestrained, passionate sex, just like they had, just shared, as he finally joined her, his release making him shake with her, arms wounding around her back and holding her tight. Clarke hugged him back, stroking at his neck and his hair as she rode her high, and basked in her delight, shivers breaking through her skin to match his. “That was-”

It was her turn to cut him off with a kiss, covering his mouth with hers before he can go on. It was slow, and languid, but deep and intense, the culmination of the minutes they had spent searching their fire together. “I know.” Clarke sighed content, while resting his forehead against hers Bellamy smiled then.

 “I think it has something to do with our powers. Them manifesting together.” He broke the silence after disposing of the condom, and coming back for sweeter, softer kisses, reaching for her hands and slipping his fingers through hers. Her hands were tiny in his, and so pale, even in the dark, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “I think it might escalate, the more we learn.”

“Escalate?” Clarke felt the air knocked out of her at the mere idea of it, another shiver breaking through her. “Are you trying to kill me?” She chuckled, and it sounded somewhere between lustful and strangled.

“Far from it, Princess.” He kissed her again, and he’s maneuvering them on the bed so the both of them can be settled, comfortable, one are tucked around her waist, as she nuzzled into his chest. “You’re part of my team now.”

“Oh, so you have a team now? A bunch of mutant delinquents?” She teased, chuckling into his chest, that is ruffled by his own laughter, his fingers stroked through her hair, and she was almost falling asleep.

 “Something of sorts, a couple of friends from this Camp that takes in people with abilities and all live here in the city now. You’ll like them. They’ll love you.” Bellamy smiled without much thought, as he imagined introducing Clarke to Jasper, Monty, Miller and Raven. The last who didn’t have any actual powers, despite being so brilliant it was uncanny.

“And you’re their leader?” Clarke giggled, a blush spreading through her cheeks as he mentioned his friends loving her.

“I fancy myself as such, yeah.” He kissed the top of her hair, and then there was another content sigh from her, as she squeezed closer to him.

“What if I decide to question your authority?” She liked this, the way they walked, possibly as much as she liked the way they kissed, and the way they fucked. She was starting to really like Bellamy, as a whole.

“I might be open to co-leadership.” Bellamy chuckled, and looked down to find her bright blue eyes staring up at him, and he smirked. “By that, I mean you can find ways to sway me into agreeing to it.” Leaning in to kiss her again, he confessed, but the words were basically lost inside her, much like he felt.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have you come bug me on [tumblr.](http://thesongwithin.tumblr.com) yet? I'm there waiting <3


End file.
